Pam Bethlehem (Gimme an 'F')
Pam Bethlehem (Jennifer Cooke) plays the snobby cheerleading counselor on the 1984 movie, "Gimme and F". Pam is the newest member of a veteran staff of instructors at a summer cheerleading camp called "Camp Beaver View". Being the new member, she is out to prove herself, especially to the the leader of the camp, Bucky Berkshire (John Karlen). In the process, she is the mole who tells him what the other instructors are doing. Pam is from Waco, Texas, and was a camper in a previous summer. She has a very prominent southern accent, and takes on the holier than thou attitude, hiding behind religion to build her persona as the virgin. In addition, she is extremely snobby and bitchy to the other members of the staff, and they become wise to what she is doing behind their backs. One night, the rest of the counselors plan to expose Pam and Bucky. They show up at his cabin and plan an attack. In the meantime, Pam has arrived at his cabin, wearing a long lacy white dress, and showing her way in. She announces to Bucky that she has waited for this moment all her life. She begins seducing him by throwing him onto the bed and begins stripping down out of her white dress. She reveals American flag patches over her breasts and a short white lace skirt, with a single blue garter belt around her thigh. She then mounts Bucky and begins to dry hump him. Next to the bed is the camp intercom system that Bucky uses to give announcements to the campers. Some of the counselors are on top of the roof, and they open the roof top window (sky window). They lower a hook and flip the intercom system on, which broadcasts the moans of both Bucky and Pam. The campers here this and begin to gather outside his cabin. Then the counselors throw an Ajax detergent bottle with a lit fuse on it, onto the bed. It lands right next to Pam, and seconds later it goes off. We next see the couple come out of the cabin door, the blast has blown off the front part of Pam's gorgeous blonde hair, and she is holding up a white bed sheet around her body. Just then, a group of counselors use a giant slingshot made out of a bra, to launch a huge white water balloon filled exclusively with urine. The balloon lands on the head of Bucky and covers both of them. The next day, Pam shows up at a competition for the camp and is interviewed by a news reporter. She is wearing what is obviously a blonde wig. After the interview, two of the counselors come over to Pam. They get in a shouting match, and one of the other counselors, Phoebe Wells (Daphne Ashbrook) can stand it no longer. She uppercuts Pam with a fist to the face, and the wig goes flying off, revealing her blown off hair. The audience begins to rebel against the camp leader Bucky, and both he and Pam end up being chased out of the auditorium. They head down to the bank of the camp lake, and begin to crawl up a 30 foot high lifeguard stand. One of the other counselors, Roscoe McGuinn (Mark Keyloun) drives his car down to the bank and crashes into the lifeguard stand. Two of the four sides of the stand are knocked out, and the stand begins to go crashing into the lake. Pam and Bucky land in the water, and make their way over to a landing. Pam is completely humiliated. This is the last time we see Pam. Gallery ' Screenshot_42832.jpg Screenshot_42833.jpg Screenshot_42834.jpg Screenshot_42835.jpg Screenshot_42836.jpg Screenshot_42837.jpg Screenshot_42838.jpg Screenshot_42839.jpg Screenshot_42840.jpg Screenshot_42841.jpg Screenshot_42843.jpg Screenshot_42844.jpg Screenshot_42845.jpg Screenshot_42846.jpg Screenshot_42847.jpg Screenshot_42848.jpg Screenshot_42849.jpg Screenshot_42850.jpg Screenshot_42852.jpg Screenshot_42853.jpg Screenshot_42854.jpg Screenshot_42855.jpg Screenshot_42856.jpg Screenshot_42857.jpg Screenshot_42858.jpg Screenshot_42859.jpg ' Category:1980s Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Humiliated Category:Fate: Humiliated Category:Femme Fatale Category:Traitoress Category:Fate: Inconclusive Category:Cheerleader Category:Schoolgirl Category:Spoiled Category:Blonde Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Low Cut Top Category:Lingerie Category:Bra and Panties Category:Wig Category:Garter Belt Category:Miniskirts & Minidresses Category:Comical Defeat Category:Wetlook Category:Messy or Sticky Category:Snob